Stockholm Syndrome and a Cup of Tea
by bubbyqureshi
Summary: This is a story about Ryou Bakura and his abusive relationship with Yami Bakura, where things are not always as they seem. This is my first story and it has a little tiny bit of a lemon in it, you have been warned! I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Yugioh.
1. Chapter 1: Living Nightmare

Chapter 1: Living nightmare

Ryou Bakura couldn't think, couldn't talk, couldn't even breathe. All he could do was feel, feel the stabbing pain from behind him. It hurt, it hurt so bad and yet, he couldn't live without it. "What's wrong with me?!," thought Ryou. "Everyone else has happy relationships, full of love and laughter! Yami and Tea always dancing together, Joey and Mai taking late night drives around the neighborhood, Fucking Yugi and Rebecca always studying for their exams together!" thought Ryou. Looking back, he sees Yami Bakura, thrusting into him with the force of a bull. Cutting him with the knife in his left hand, his right-hand stroking Marik's member.

"Why do I have to be stuck with you and your sexual desires Bakura! For the last time, I do not love you! Why don't you leave me and go be with your boyfriend?!," yells Ryou at Bakura. "I bloody do what I want Ryou! And right now, I want to fuck you, so shut your bloody trap before I punish you some more!" screams Bakura. Ryou tries to escape, it's no use. Bakura is too strong. "I see our play thing here isn't behaving," says Marik. "We are going to have to discipline him, kitty."

"No!" yelled Ryou, "please don't! I'll behave I promise!" Ryou flinches as Bakura violently pulls his hair. "please!" begs Ryou, "no more abuse!" Marik raises the whip and strikes Ryou, in the legs, arms, chest, butt, and his inner thighs. Ryou cries out in pain, his skin turning red. Then the pain dies away and is replaced by pleasure. The feeling of Bakura's long member in his ass, it was so fast, so deep. He repositions himself to allow Bakura more movement, and in response, Bakura thrusts even faster. "Yes, Bakura! Harder!" screams Ryou, so full of ecstasy.

"This always happens", he thought. "It's been happening for a year and a half now. I get raped by these two and It hurts but as the days go on, I find myself enjoying it more and more. Maybe there is something wrong with me…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Normal Day

Chapter 2: The Last Normal Day

"It wasn't always like this," thought Ryou. "I used to live a normal life, hanging out with my friends in school, studying for exams, I even had a crush on Joey Wheeler's sister, Serenity. She was a sight to behold, that beautiful long brown hair, those innocent eyes and that divine smile. My heart melts when I think about her, oh what I would do just to make her smile…" Ryou thinks back to the day everything changed.

English class, in room 204. On a bright sunny spring day, students were eager for the day to end, they wanted to go play outside in the warm weather. Not be stuck in class studying Frankenstein. Ryou, on the other hand, liked this class. It was his favorite one, he loved reading about the different characters and applying himself to their situations. Unfortunately, Ryou was the only one. He always got picked on by the Jocks and the popular girls, about how his head is always in a book and how non-athletic he is. This doesn't bother him though, he knows he's got a small group of friends who do love him for who he is and who will always be there for him.

As the bell rings signaling the end of the school day, Ryou stands against the wall watching the rush of students fly towards the front door. He sees his friends and travels through the sea of students to reach them. "Hey Ryou!" says Yugi, holding Rebecca's hand. "That is a cute pair, I'm sure they will have a bright future together." wonders Ryou. "Oh, hello Yugi, how was your day?" Yugi groans, "we had a biology test today! I hope I did well, it's just that last night in our dorm room, Joey wouldn't stop watching football. It made it hard to study!" Rebecca turns to Yugi and gently kisses his cheek, "I'm sure you did fine Yugi, and if Joey is ever a distraction again, you can always come to my room, I'll help you study." Giving Yugi one final kiss on the cheek and a wink, Rebecca heads off to her dorm.

Yugi watches her go and sighs. "I really think you should ask her Yugi, you have been dating for what 6 years? I think you're ready to take the next step in your life" says Ryou. Yugi blushes, "says the one who has been eyeing Serenity this whole time and still hasn't made a move!" Laughing Ryou replies, "I'm getting there! I actually was planning on writing her a letter tonight." Shaking his head, Yugi says "typical Ryou. Well anyways, you better write that letter before Tristian or Duke win her over first."

Just then Joey runs passes them carrying Mai, "oh hey guys! Me and Mai are uh… gonna go to a party… sooooo I won't be back until later kay Yugi?" Joey was always going to parties with Mai, it was a good time for Yugi to relax and finally, have the room to himself. "sure, thing Joey! Just pace yourself when the drinks come in." Laughing, Joey replies "don't worry Yugi I will. See Ya later!" Joey carries Mai to his car and drives away. Reaching Yugi's dorm room, Ryou wishes him a good night and heads to the parking lot towards his car. Ryou doesn't live on campus, he commutes so that he can take care of Yugi's grandfather, allowing Yugi to focus more on his studies. On his way to the parking lot, he passes by Tea who is on the phone with Yami. "Yes love, I'll bring home the funnel cakes. What is it with you and these things? Mmhmm, mm-hmm, yes honey I will. Okay Yami, I'll be home in time for dinner tonight." Ryou, not wanting to disturb her phone call waves and continues through the parking lot towards his car.

Getting in his car, he plays his audio book and drives home. Unaware of what is awaiting him there.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Night

Chapter 3: The First Night 

Home, at last, Ryou drops his bags and immediately goes to the kitchen to start making dinner. He must prepare dinner for Yugi's grandfather, for Bakura and his boyfriend Marik. Bakura and Marik were brought over because they are a great help to Yugi. They are both powerful enough to protect the newly acquired God cards form thieves. It was Ryou who volunteered to let them live in his house, little did he know that this decision would change his life forever. After feeding Yugi's grandfather and tucking him in to bed Ryou puts Marik and Bakura's dinner on the dining table, sits down and starts doing his homework. Marik walks in first, "Oh… I see you made pasta. I don't want it though, I want something else." Marik walks closer to Ryou, giving him a devilish smirk which made Ryou's heart race. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't like it one bit.

Just then Bakura enters the room, "you have to be more assertive than that Marik." Seizing Ryou by the arm, he takes him to their bedroom. Before Ryou could run away, Marik ties him to the bed. "we are going to be having some fun with you tonight, little Ryou" Suddenly Marik forces his member into Ryou's mouth and begins to thrust. Shocked, Ryou doesn't know what to do. He struggles and tries with all his might to break free but it's useless, he never was very strong. Then with a loud Bang! The door flies open and enters Bakura stark naked. Bakura comes in kisses Marik and then positions himself behind Ryou and begins to thrust.

Still struggling and now with tears streaming down his face, Ryou strains against the ropes. For months every night, for many hours, Ryou would become Marik and Bakura's play things. Slowly and surely Ryou starts to enjoy these sessions, sometimes even looking forward to them. He never told anyone of these experiences though, he didn't want them to think of him badly.


	4. Chapter 4: Abduction

Chapter 4: Abduction 

Midnight. Marik and Bakura are asleep, Ryou is awake thinking about what just happened. He wonders if he will ever be normal, "will I ever win Serenity's, heart? Or will I fall in love with these two?" wonders Ryou. Suddenly, a bright light passes by the window. "That's weird," thought Ryou, "I do not remember inviting anyone." Grabbing a bathrobe, Ryou leaves the warm bedroom. Walking down the cold stairs, Ryou wonders who could be here at such a late hour. Opening the door, Ryou looks around. But nobody is there, "damn pranksters," said Ryou. As he turns around to reenter the house, he sees a large silhouette of a man with a bag in his hands. Realizing what was going to happen and what this man's intentions were, Ryou tries to run. But the man is quicker, he puts the bag over Ryou's head and lifts him up. Struggling Ryou calls for help, but nobody is there. "You will pay for what you did to me Ryou!" yells his kidnapper. "But I do not even know you, what could I have possibly done to harm you?!" asks Ryou, as he struggles to break free of his kidnapper's iron grasp.

Taking off his hood, "you know what you did Ryou!" yells the kidnapper. "Malik?" gasps Ryou?


	5. Chapter 5: Marik's POV

Chapter 5: Marik's POV 

I'm sleeping, dreaming of a world where I was Pharaoh. Everyone bows down to me showers me with riches, oh yes this is the life I have always wanted, the one I deserve. Suddenly, In the background, I hear muffled screams followed by a sound of a car door slamming, "that's weird." I thought, "Why would I be dreaming of cars if there were no automobiles in ancient Egypt." Suddenly I hear a screaming, a scream of agony, of fear. I look to my left, and there is Bakura screaming clutching his millennium item.

"What's wrong Bakura?!," I ask, terrified. I need to get him something, but I don't know what! What could I get him that would ease this pain? Surely no modern medication can affect the power of a millennium item. This has never happened before, I could ask the Pharaoh. No, he wouldn't help. He would think it's a trick. I'm on my own here.

I try removing the item, but it's too hot for the touch. It burns my hands. Its glow red as blood. Suddenly it stops glowing, and in turn, Bakura stops screaming. He takes a few deep breaths and tells me "It's Ryou! I felt our bond through my ring! He is hurt, Marik! I felt it!" My heart stopped, worry building up in my chest. "Oh no, not him. Whoever took my little Ryou will pay with their last breath!" I thought.

Just then I hear it, tires screeching. There is still time to save Ryou. "Hurry Bakura, we must get to my motorcycle, if we are to catch this kidnapper!" With one final nod, Me and Bakura sprint towards the garage and for the first time, praying that Ryou is alright.


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge

Chapter 6: Revenge (Ryou's POV)

Darkness, that's all I see. I smell gas and rotten food. Where could I be? In a flash I remember everything, I remember being abducted, I remember having a bag put over my head, being beaten in the car, I remember how nobody heard me and I know that nobody will come save me. They wouldn't be able to find me if they even noticed my absence in the first place. No, I have to stay strong! I have to break free from this predicament! I need so escape! I begin trying to pull my hands-free of the robes that dig into my skin, binding them together. Suddenly, I hear footsteps getting closer and closer. Malik is back, he removes the bag from my head. I'm in an old garage, there's old uneaten food, flies, and cobwebs everywhere. I see Malik standing in front of me, a mad look in his eyes, a knife in his hand. Fear spreads through my chest, "this is how I die" I thought.

Malik steps towards me grabs my hair and yells "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU TAKE HIM AWAY?!" I try to answer, but he punches me in the throat. Coughing, I can't speak. He continues on "EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG! WE WERE GOING THROUGH OUR HEISTS, AS USUAL, WE WERE BREAKING INTO BANKS MAKING A LOT OF MONEY! AND THEN YOU HAD TO COME IN WITH YOUR STUPID RING AND TAKE HIM AWAY!"

He grabs the knife, and pushes it against my chin. "im gonna enjoy, spilling your blood on the floor. For all the world to see! For Marik Ishtar to see! I want him to look upon your dead corpse and realize that he should have stayed with me all along, and after he realizes that, IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Yells Malik, laughing like a madman.


	7. Chapter 7: Too Late?

Chapter 7: Too Late?

"What could have Marik done to turn this man into a madman?! What could I have done to contribute to this problem?1" these are all questions I ask myself as I prepare for my final moments. I see Malik draw his arm back, and then rushes the knife forward into my stomach. Suddenly, I couldn't breath but there was no pain. I choked on my own blood, and when I coughed it all out I was able to take haggard breaths. Then the pain came, it came in waves starting in my torso and traveling throughout my body. At least I never wrote that letter to Serenity. If I did, she might have developed feelings for me and this would only hurt her. She will be happier with either Duke or Tristan, I'm sure she will make a wise choice. I hear a large animal growling outside. "wait a minute" I think, "that sounds too mechanical to be any animal!" I attempt to lift my head a few inches to look at where the sound is coming from, but it hurts too much. I decide to simply lay there are stare in the general direction of the strange sound.

Suddenly I hear a loud bang, like metal aganst metal. I see sparks fly and a large blinding white light. Its too much, I can feel myself getting weaker. I can feel myself slipping…


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth (Marik's POV)

Chapter 8: The truth and the Rescue (Marik's POV)

I burst my motorcycle straight through the garage door and jumped out. And there he is, I can't believe my eyes. Malik stands before me with a knife in his hands, a knife that is dripping blood. Immediately I am filled with anger and hatred. Of course, this is the man who kidnapped Ryou! There is no better-suited culprit! Malik walks around me, surveying me. Looking intently at every inch of my body, a body that no longer belongs to him. But I stand my ground and stare straight ahead, I can't let him see my discomfort. He reaches out to touch me, but I swat his hand away. He will never place his slimy fingers on me again.

I take a deep breath, "why did you take Ryou?" I calmly ask. He starts to laugh, this twisted maniacal laugh, "YOU DON'T REMEMBER?! WELL LET ME REMIND YOU!" He kicks something on the floor over to me, its Ryou's body. His clothes are torn, there are cuts and bruises everywhere and a lot of blood coming from his stomach. My heart sinks, but before I give up completely, I notice something. He is still breathing! There is hope!

I look back at Bakura, he puts a hand on my shoulder and nods. Giving me assurance and support. He knows I can handle this, he's confident I know what to do. Malik steps close to me and yells "WHY DID I TAKE HIM?! WHY?! I'LL TELL YOU! REVENGE! YOU LEFT ME FOR SOME NEW GUY, WHAT ABOUT ALL OF THE MEMORIES WE HAD?! WAS I SO MEANINGLESS THAT YOU COULD JUST LEAVE WITHOUT A MOMENTS HESITATION?!" I am taken aback by this response. How dare he accuse me of such things! I was the one getting raped by him, I was the one he blamed our crimes on when the cops came, and I was the one to always break him out! I was nothing but obedient and he repaid me with whips lashes and black eyes.

"HOW DARE I?!" I yell back. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU RAPED ME EVERYNIGHT, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I BEGGED YOU TO STOP! YOU RAN AWAY AS SOON AS THE COPS ARRIVED AT OUR HEISTS! YOU ALWAYS MADE IT LOOK LIKE MY FAULT!" I take a deep breath. " I left because you didn't care about me, I was sick and tired of being your punching bag, or your maid, or your plaything, DEPENDING ON WHATEVER TIME OF DAY IT FRIGGIN WAS!" I yell.

Malik replied, "do you think that all of this was genuine. I never loved you! I just used you, when you were around I never went to jail. Because you did it for me! My legal record is clean, while yours is shit! Since you left with that British boy, I couldn't do heists anymore! The cops were onto me, I was on the run. This is revenge for all of the bullshit you made me go through by leaving!" he kicks Ryou and I hear him gasp. Every haggard breath he takes, every sharp intake of breath from the pain that I hear, breaks my heart. But I cannot show weakness, Malik feeds off of it.

Malik takes his knife and stalks towards me. This is exactly what I was waiting for, I sidestep as he swings and suddenly he is now face to face with Bakura armed with a sniper. I successfully stalled Malik long enough for Bakura to set it up, and now justice will prevail.

One shot and Malik drops. It's over, he will not be able to abuse anyone anymore. The only sounds now are of Ryou's haggard breathing and silent sobs. I rush over to him, tear my shirt off and press it against the wound. He is so pale, we need to get him a blood transfusion and some water. Luckily Bakura knows a thing or two about extreme wound care, being the thief king he is. I watch him, as he takes out his tools and creates a makeshift blood transfusior and donates his own blood to Ryou.

A few stressful minutes pass and we finally see Ryou's eyes flutter to life. I am elated, my little Ryou is going to be okay! He looks up with his big beautiful blue eyes, and quietly asks "Marik? Bakura? What are you guys doing here?" Me and Bakura are so relieved, that we cant help but laugh at this silly question.


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Secrets

Chapter 9: Happy Secrets

Laying in the familiar bed sheets, Ryou felt safe in his room for once. Marik and Bakura, tending to his wounds with such gentle care. "Why are you guys being so gentle? I thought you hated me…," says Ryou. Marik and Bakura immediately stop what they're doing and look at Ryou in astonishment. "Bloody what?! No!" says Bakura indigently. Marik gently cups Ryou's face, "What Malik did to me is the same thing that me and Bakura do to you. When it was me, I was too weak. I was destroyed, both mentally and physically. For the longest time I didn't even want to live, I hated my body and my circumstances. After a while, I made some friends and I met Bakura. I realized then that bad experiences cannot change who you are and that you shouldn't let bad experiences take over your life. I do this to you so that you can learn to be strong like I did. We don't hate you Ryou, we love you. We love you with all of our hearts." Marik leans in and gives Ryou a passionate kiss on the lips.

A few hours later, and Ryou is having the best sex of his life. Marik and Bakura are no longer hurting him. Ryou no longer feels in danger, he knows he has two badass Egyptian Gods watching over him, making sure he is safe at all times. "perhaps my friends don't need to know what happens when the sun sets outside my bedroom, it can be my little secret," thinks Ryou. Smiling, he pulls the blanket over his two lovers and enjoys hours of unspeakable pleasure. Not planning on stopping until the sun rises. "Maybe there isn't something wrong with me after all," decides Ryou.


End file.
